


[podfic] Howling, Hunting, Harboring

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY, Jaskier is a Monster Fucker, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Possessive Jaskier | Dandelion, Shameless Smut, monster kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jaskier is more than happy to help Geralt work through the effects of his potions.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	[podfic] Howling, Hunting, Harboring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howling, Hunting, Harboring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160028) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** monster kink, Shameless Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Jaskier is a Monster Fucker, Possessive Behavior, Don't Try This At Home, Feral Geralt of Rivia, Possessive Geralt of Rivia, Possessive Jaskier, IT'S ALMOST MY 10-YEAR PODFICIVERSARY

 **Length:** 00:26:24

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_Howling,%20Hunting,%20Harboring_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
